The invention relates to a windshield wiping device and a method for the operation of a windshield wiping device.
It is known that windshield wiping devices for motor vehicles generally comprise a wiper arm which is driven via a wiper bearing pin. In this case, one or more wiper bearing pins are generally aligned geometrically such that they are located approximately perpendicular to a window surface in the region of an imaginary piercing point of the wiper bearing pins through the extended window surface. It is also known that the geometric alignment of the wiper bearing pins is configured such that in the reverse positions of the wiper arms a so-called tilting aid is implemented. In this case, in the reverse positions and/or end positions of a wiping field on the windshield, the wiper blade guided by the wiper arm is already inclined in the new opposing direction of movement of the wiper arm, in order to assist the tilting of a wiper blade rubber of the wiper blade.
Generally, such geometric orientations of the wiper bearing pins at moderate driving speeds exhibit good wiping results, provided that the components used are technically faultless. At high driving speeds, however, the conventional windshield wiping devices may have reduced wiping quality. A reason therefor may be a reduced force of the wiper arm spring with a resulting reduced pressing force of the wiper arm on the windshield. The reduced wiping quality may be further caused by aerodynamic forces on the wiper arm, which act disadvantageously on the pressing force of the wiper arm.
Due to an angled position of the wiper lip of the wiper blade rubber during the wiping operation against the air flow (downward wiping) higher lifting forces may result than when wiping with the flow (upward wiping). Conventional attempts to deal with this situation are by rotating the wiper arm pivot pin relative to the wiper bearing pin. By such a rotated joint, the pressing force of the wiper arm may be increased when wiping against the air flow. On the one hand, however, this measure only has a limited effect; on the other hand, it also disadvantageously requires more powerful wiper motors and thus increased costs. The aforementioned reduced wiping quality may also be compensated by the use of spoilers on the wiper arm and/or on the wiper blade or even by a more powerful wiper arm spring, which generates an increased pressing force. However, these measures also result in increased costs and may disadvantageously also reduce the service life of the wiper blades, which results from increased rubber deformation.